Χωρόχρονος
Χωρόχρονος Spacetime, Χωροχρόνος thumb|300px| [[Χωρόχρονος ]] thumb|300px| [[Κενό Χωρόχρονος ]] thumb|300px| [[Κενό Χωρόχρονος ]] thumb|300px| [[Ανάδυση |Χωροχρονική Ανάδυση ]] Σελήνη Γη ---- The moon’s orbit by Max Tegmark: ---- We can equivalently think of the moon as a position in space that changes over time (right), or as an unchanging spiral shape in spacetime (left), corresponding to a mathematical structure. The snapshots of space (right) are simply horizontal slices of spacetime (left). To keep things legible, I have drawn the orbit much smaller than to scale and made several simplifications. To get snapshots of space (right) from spacetime (left), you simply make horizontal slices through spacetime at the times you are interested in. ]] εμβίου όντος στον Χωρόχρονο ]] Καμπύλωση Χωροχρόνου]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρόχρονος ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετρία ---- Χωρόχρονος Χώρος Χρόνος ---- Διάσταση Μήκος Πλάτος Ύψος ---- Εμβαδό Όγκος Υπερεμβαδό ---- ΣημείοΚαμπύληΕπιφάνειαΧωροπεριοχή ---- Κοσμικό Σημείο Κοσμική ΚαμπύληΒράνη ]] thumb|300px| [[Φυσική Οντότητα|Φυσικές Οντότητες ---- Χώρος Χρόνος Χωρόχρονος ---- Ύλη Ενέργεια Υλοενέργεια ]] thumb|300px| [[Ελλειπτικός Χώρος Ευκλείδειος Χώρος Υπερβολικός Χώρος ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Σχετικιστική Πεδιακή Θεωρία Σχετικιστική Κλασσική Μηχανική Σχετικιστική Κβαντική Μηχανική Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα Χωροχρόνος Χώρος Minkowski Σχετικιστικοί Φυσικοί Γης]] Ειδική Σχετικότητα Γενική Σχετικότητα ]] Φως]] ]] Χωροχρόνου]] thumb|300px| [[Χωρόχρονος ]] - Μία Κοσμική Φυσική Οντότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χωρόχρονος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τις λέξεις "χώρος" και "χρόνος" Εισαγωγή Ακριβέστερα, είναι το σύμπλεγμα του Χώρου και του Χρόνου όπως αυτό εμφανίζεται στην Θεωρία της Σχετικότητας. H Θεωρία των Χορδών εισάγει επιπλέον χωρικές διαστάσεις οπότε οδηγούμαστε στον 11/12-διάστατο Χωρόχρονο. Μαθηματικός Ορισμός Τόσο στην Ειδική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας όσο και στην Γενική Θεωρία Σχετικότητας, ο Χρόνος και ο τρισδιάστατος Χώρος θεωρούνται ως μία τετραδιάστατη πολλαπλότητα (manifold) που λέγεται χωρόχρονος. Γενικευμένος Χωρόχρονος Ακριβέστερα, ο Χωρόχρονος αποτελείται μεν από 4 διαστάσεις αλλά οι διαστάσεις αυτές είναι Αμφιμιγαδικοί Αριθμοί (bicomplex numbers). Ο Γενικευμένος Χωρόχρονος χωρίζεται σε δύο τμήματα: * το Αντισυμμετρικό Τμήμα (στο οποίο εντάσσεται ο συνήθης χώρος) * το Συμμετρικό Τμήμα Ιστορία Η έννοια του Χωροχρόνου πρωτοεμφανίστηκε το 1908 σε μια μαθηματική πραγματεία του Minkowski για τη γεωμετρία του Χώρου και του Χρόνου όπως αυτή είχε οριστεί στην ειδική θεωρία της σχετικότητας του Einstein. Ο Einstein είχε δημοσιεύσει το 1905 ένα άρθρο που σχετιζόταν με τους θεμελιώδεις νόμους του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού και ονομαζόταν Περί της ηλεκτροδυναμικής των εν κινήσει σωμάτων. Αυτή η θεωρία προκάλεσε στις αρχές του 20ού αιώνα μια από τις μεγαλύτερες ανατροπές δεδομένων στον κόσμο της φυσικής. Ανάλυση Το Χωροχρονικό Συνεχές περιλαμβάνει τέσσερεις διαστάσεις: *τρεις διαστάσεις για το Xώρο και *μια διάσταση για το Xρόνο. Ένα σημείο στον χωρόχρονο ονομάζεται γεγονός. Το κάθε γεγονός καθορίζεται από τέσσερεις συντεταγμένες,'' ct, x, y, z,'' η φυσική σημασία των οποίων εξαρτάται από το Σύστημα Συντεταγμένων που χρησιμοποιούμε για να περιγράψουμε τον Χωρόχρονο. Παραδείγματα τέτοιων γεγονότων είναι η έκρηξη ενός αστέρα ή το κτύπημα ενός τύμπανου. Κλασσική Σχετικότητα Ο Χωρόχρονος είναι ανεξάρτητος του παρατηρητή. Παρ’ όλα αυτά, για την περιγραφή των φυσικών φαινομένων ο κάθε παρατηρητής επιλέγει ένα κατάλληλο σύστημα συντεταγμένων. Τα γεγονότα καθορίζονται από τέσσερeις πραγματικούς αριθμούς σε κάθε σύστημα συντεταγμένων. Ειδική Σχετικότητα Είναι πολύ δύσκολο να φαντασθεί κανείς ότι ο Χρόνος δεν είναι ο ίδιος για όλους τους παρατηρητές αλλά εξαρτάται από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς που χρησιμοποιεί ο καθένας τους. Αυτό ωστόσο έχει αποδειχθεί πειραματικά ειδικότερα στους επιταχυντές σωματιδίων του CERN. Ο Χρόνος εξαρτάται από το Σύστημα Αναφοράς στο οποίο γίνεται η μέτρηση του και επομένως δεν είναι απόλυτος. Το ίδιο ισχύει για το Χώρο. Το μήκος ενός αντικειμένου μπορεί να είναι διαφορετικό ανάλογα με το Σύστημα Αναφοράς της μέτρησης. Μόνο ο Χωροχρόνος ως ενοποιημένη οντότητα, είναι απόλυτος, ενώ οι συνιστώσες του, ο Χώρος και ο Χρόνος, εξαρτώνται από τον παρατηρητή (το σύστημα αναφοράς). Η σχέση μεταξύ της μέτρησης Χώρου και Χρόνου που δίνεται από την παγκόσμια σταθερά c (ταχύτητα του φωτός στο κενό) επιτρέπει την περιγραφή μιας απόστασης d με μέτρο το χρόνο: :d = ct, t = ο χρόνος που χρειάζεται το φως για να διασχίσει την απόσταση d. Ο Ήλιος απέχει 150 εκατομμύρια χιλιόμετρα, δηλαδή 8 λεπτά φωτός από τη Γη. Με τον όρο λεπτά φωτός, γίνεται λόγος για μια μέτρηση του χρόνου που πολλαπλασιάζεται με το c, και έτσι εξάγεται μια μέτρηση απόστασης, στην περίπτωση αυτή, σε χιλιόμετρα. Με άλλα λόγια, χάρη στο c, οι μονάδες χρόνου μετατρέπονται σε μονάδες απόστασης. Χιλιόμετρα και λεπτά φωτός είναι επομένως δυο μονάδες μέτρησης της απόστασης. Αυτό που ενοποιεί Χώρο και Χρόνο είναι ότι η Μονάδα Μέτρησης του Χρόνου μπορεί να μετασχηματισθεί σε μέτρηση απόστασης (πολλαπλασιάζοντας το t, που εκφράζεται σε μονάδες χρόνου, με το c), και το t μπορεί έτσι να εξισωθεί με τις τρεις άλλες συντεταγμένες απόστασης σε μια εξίσωση όπου όλες οι μετρήσεις γίνονται με μονάδες απόστασης. Χωρόχρονος και Γενική Σχετικότητα Σύμφωνα με την Θεωρία της Γενικής Σχετικότητας, ο χωρόχρονος είναι ένα τετραδιάστατο Αλγεβρικό Πολύπτυχο (πολλαπλότητα) Μ, εφοδιασμένο με μια (μη εκφυλισμένη) μετρική Lorentz ( g_{ab} ) σε κάθε σημείο του. Ο βαθμός της καμπύλωσης του Xωρόχρονου καθορίζεται από την κατανομή της ύλης μέσα σε αυτόν. Όσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η πυκνότητα της Ύλης σε μια περιοχή τόσο μεγαλύτερη είναι η καμπυλότητα του Χωρόχρονου. Έτσι, ο Χωρόχρονος είναι περισσότερο παραμορφωμένος γύρω από τον Ήλιο σε σύγκριση με την περιοχή γύρω από τη Γη, επειδή η μάζα του Ήλιου είναι μεγαλύτερη. Η σκοπιά από την οποία βλέπει το Σύμπαν η Γενική Σχετικότητα σημαίνει ότι δεν αποτελεί πλέον η βαρύτητα ως Φυσική Ιδιότητα. Μετασχηματίζεται στη γεωμετρία (καμπυλότητα) του Χωρόχρονου. Μπορεί κανείς να πει ότι στο νέο όραμα του Einstein η βαρύτητα γεννάται κατά τη μετάβαση από τον επίπεδο Χωρόχρονο Minkowski της Ειδικής Σχετικότητας στον καμπύλο χωρόχρονο Riemann της Γενικής Σχετικότητας. Έτσι μετασχηματίζεται ριζικά η άποψή μας για τα καθημερινά συμβάντα, λόγου χάρη για το μήλο που πίπτει ελεύθερα στη Γη. Αντί να θεωρήσει κανείς τη βαρύτητα ως μια πεδιακή δύναμη που δρα εξ αποστάσεως διαμέσου του Χώρου, θεωρεί ότι ένα σώμα με μεγάλη μάζα, όπως η Γη, παραμορφώνει το Χωρόχρονο δημιουργώντας πτυχώσεις που αναγκάζουν το μήλο να τις ακολουθήσει. Ο απλούστερος τρόπος για να κατανοήσει κανείς διαισθητικά αυτή τη διαπίστωση είναι να φανταστεί το Χωρόχρονο ως φύλλο ελαστικού που έχει απλωθεί ώστε να είναι επίπεδο. Τα αντικείμενα με μεγάλη μάζα παραμορφώνουν το φύλλο τεντώνοντάς το τοπικά· το μέγεθος της παραμόρφωσης εξαρτάται από τη μάζα του αντικειμένου. Επειδή ο Ήλιος είναι το σώμα με τη μεγαλύτερη μάζα στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα, τεντώνει το Χωρόχρονο περισσότερο από όλα τα άλλα σώματα. Οι τροχιές των πλανητών απεικονίζονται ως οι διαδρομές που ακολουθούν μπίλιες διαφορετικών μαζών, οι οποίες κυλούν πάνω στο φύλλο του ελαστικού και παγιδεύονται στο βαθύ φρέαρ που περιβάλλει τον Ήλιο. Το μήλο, λόγου χάρη, δεν έλκεται προς τη Γη από μια δύναμη, αλλά απλώς κυλά μέσα στο τοπικό φρέαρ του Χωρόχρονου που δημιουργήθηκε από τη Γη. Γενικά, οι νόμοι κίνησης των σωμάτων σε καμπύλο Χωρόχρονο διαφέρουν αρκετά από όσους ισχύουν σε επίπεδο Χωρόχρονο. Αντί για ένα ελεύθερο σώμα που κινείται διαμέσου του τρισδιάστατου χώρου με σταθερή ταχύτητα σε ευθεία γραμμή, ο νέος νόμος κίνησης που ενσωματώνει τη βαρύτητα ορίζει ότι τα σώματα ακολουθούν γεωδαισιακές. Κατά βάση, οι γεωδαισικές ειναι οι γραμμές με το ελάχιστο δυνατό «μήκος» που συνδέουν δύο οποιαδήποτε σημεία μέσα στον καμπύλο ή επίπεδο χωρόχρονο, υπό τον όρο ότι αυτά βρίσκονται αρκετά κοντά. Όταν η ταχύτητα αλλά και οι πυκνότητες ύλης είναι πολύ μικρές, η γεωδαισική κίνηση ανάγεται στο είδος κίνησης που περιέγραψε ο Νεύτων. Είναι σαφές ότι πρέπει να γίνει αυτή η «αναγωγή» της Γενικής Σχετικότητας, αφού οι προβλέψεις της Νευτώνειας Φυσικής είναι τόσο επιτυχείς μέσα στα περιορισμένα όρια ισχύος της. Ο Αϊνστάιν όμως μπορούσε να χρησιμοποιήσει τη γεωδαισική κίνηση για να ερμηνεύσει προβλήματα που αδυνατούσε να επιλύσει ο Νεύτων. Το πρώτο παράδειγμα αφορούσε μια μικρή αλλά σημαντική λεπτομέρεια της τροχιάς του Ερμή, του πλησιέστερου προς τον Ήλιο πλανήτη. Παρότι το συγκεκριμένο ζήτημα δεν απασχολούσε τον Αϊνστάιν όταν ανέπτυσε τη σχετικότητα, αποτέλεσε μια καθοριστική δοκιμή για τη νέα θεωρία του. Ένας πλανήτης που κινείται μόνος γύρω από τον Ήλιο θα έπρεπε, σύμφωνα με τη Κλασσική Μηχανική, να διαγράφει μια τέλεια, κλειστή έλλειψη με σταθερό περιήλιο (δηλ. το σημείο της τροχιάς του πλανήτη που βρίσκεται πλησιέτερα στον Ήλιο). Το πρόβλημα όμως με το περιήλιο του Ερμή, και στην ουσία με όλη την τροχιά του, είναι ότι δεν είναι σταθερό. Η Βαρυτική Επίδραση από τους άλλους Πλανήτες και τη ζώνη των Αστεροειδών του Ηλιακού Συστήματος έχουν από κοινού μια μικρή πρόσθετη επίδραση η οποία προκαλεί τόσο τη μετάπτωση της τροχιάς όσο και την προήγηση του περιηλίου με την πάροδο του χρόνου, που συμπληρώνει μια περιστροφή σε τρία εκατομμύρια έτη. Όμως, παρ' όλες τις γνωστές βαρυτικές επιδράσεις πάνω στον Ερμή, παρέμενε μια εντελώς ανεξήγητη - άρα «ανώμαλη» - επιπρόσθετη προήγηση του περιηλίου που είχε παρατηρηθεί από τους αστρονόμους, και η οποία ανερχόταν μόνο σε 43 δευτερόλεπτα τόξου ανά αιώνα. Πριν από την θεωρία του Αϊνστάιν οι επιστήμονες πίστευαν ότι η εν λόγω προήγηση οφειλόταν σε κάποιον πλανήτη που δεν είχε ανακαλυφθεί ακόμα. Όμως ο Αϊνστάιν ήταν σε θέση να εξηγήσει αυτή την τιμή επακριβώς βάσει της καμπυλότητας του χωρόχρονου που προκαλεί η Γενική Σχετικότητα. Πολύ πιο πρόσφατα μετρήθηκαν οι «ανωμαλίες» στην προήγηση των περιηλίων άλλων πλανητών και, μέσα στα όρια αβεβαιότητας των παρατηρήσεων, οι τιμές τους συμφωνούν επίσης με εκείνες που υπολογίζονται από τη Γενική Σχετικότητα Η δεύτερη κίνηση του Αϊνστάιν ήταν να υπολογίσει εκ νέου αριθμητικά ένα φαινόμενο που το είχε προβλέψει ενωρίτερα, πριν συμπληρώσει τη γενική θεωρία του, και αφορούσε την καμπύλωση της πορείας του φωτός από την ύλη. Μια συνέπεια της Γενικής Σχετικότητας και της ιδέας ότι η ταχύτητα του φωτός είναι η ίδια για όλους τους παρατηρητές, αδιάφορο η ταχύτητα έχουν, είναι η ισοδυναμία ενέργειας και μάζας. Άρα υπάρχει μια μάζα που συνδέεται με την ενέργεια μιας ακτίνας φωτός, και αυτή θα έπρεπε να "αισθάνεται" την βαρυτική έλξη της άλλης ύλης. Συνεπώς, η τροχιά της φωτεινής ακτίνας θα καμπυλώνεται γύρω από ένα Ουράνιο Σώμα μεγάλης μάζας, όπως είναι ένα άστρο. Ο Αϊνστάιν είχε υπολογίσει παλαιότερα τη γωνία εκτροπής του φωτός ενός μακρινού άστρου γύρω από τον Ήλιο, βασιζόμενος σε μια υβριδικού τύπου θεωρία, κάτι ανάμεσα στην ειδική και τη Γενική Σχετικότητα, όταν ακόμα υπέθετε ότι ο Χωρόχρονος ήταν επίπεδος. Επαναλαμβάνοντας όμως τους υπολογισμούς του, λαμβάνοντας πλέον υπόψη την καμπυλότητα του χωροχρόνου, βρήκε ακριβώς το διπλάσιο του αρχικού του αποτελέσματος. Τώρα το φως όφειλε να ακολουθεί μια γεωδαισική στον καμπύλο χωρόχρονο. Ο Arthur Eddington ήταν εκείνος που βοήθησε να δοκιμασθεί αυτή η δεύτερη πρόβλεψη της θεωρίας του Αϊνστάιν, παρά το γεγονός ότι η Βρετανία και η Γερμανία βρίσκονταν σε εμπόλεμη κατάσταση, όταν πληροφορήθηκε από τον Willen de Sitter, στην ουδέτερη Ολλανδία, για το έργο του Αϊνστάιν στο Βερολίνο. Ο Eddington, ένας αντιρρησίας συνείδησης λόγω του πιστεύω του ως κουάκερου, ειχε απαλλαγεί από τη στρατιωτική του θητεία υπό τον όρο ότι θα συνέχιζε την επιστημονική του εργασία, ιδιαίτερα τις προετοιμασίες του για την επερχόμενη έκλειψη Ηλίου στην οποία η Σελήνη επρόκειτο να περάσει μπροστά από τον Ήλιο. Η έκλειψη του 1919, που έγινε όταν οι δύο χώρες ήταν ακόμα σε εμπόλεμη κατάσταση, κατέστησε δυνατό να παρατηρηθεί το φως άστρων που διέρχονταν πλησίον του Ήλιου, και να εξακριβωθεί κατά πόσον αυτό καμπυλωνόταν από το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο του Ήλιου. Φυσιολογικά, η λάμψη του Ήλιου καθιστά αδύνατη την παρατήρηση αυτού του αστρικού φωτός. Αργότερα, ο Eddington αναφέρθηκε σε αυτή την επιβεβαίωση της Γενικής Σχετικότητας — μια παρατήρηση που έκανε αστραπιαία τον Αϊνστάιν παγκοσμίως γνωστό — τονίζοντας ότι ήταν η μεγαλύτερη στιγμή της ζωής του. Πιο πρόσφατη επιβεβαίωση της Γενικής Σχετικότητας προήλθε από μελέτες του διπλού πάλσαρ, ενός ζεύγους ουρανίων αντικειμένων που πιστεύεται ότι είναι καταρρεύσαντες πυρήνες παλαιών Αστέρων και ονομάζονται έτσι επειδή εκπέμπουν κανονικούς παλμούς ραδιοκυμάτων. Η εξαιρετέα ταχεία κίνηση του ζεύγους περί τον εαυτό του οφείλει να παρασταθεί με τη χρήση της Σχετικιστικής Μηχανικής και όχι της Κλασσικής (δηλ. της Νευτώνειας). Η προήγηση του περιηλίου, επομένως, είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερη απ' ο,τι στον Ερμή ή τους άλλους Πλανήτες. Με βάση τις εξισώσεις του Αϊνστάιν προβλέφθηκαν επίσης κυματώσεις της καμπυλότητας του Χωρόχρονου, ενώ η ύπαρξη της βαρυτικής ακτινοβολίας μπορεί να συναχθεί από την συρρίκνωση της τροχιάς του διπλού πάλσαρ. Επιπρόσθετα, μπορεί να διαπιστωθεί ότι μερικές φορές η Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ακτινοβολία που εκπέμπεται από μακρινά κβάζαρ (τα λαμπρότερα αντικείμενα του Σύμπαντος) υφίσταται ένα φαινόμενο Βαρυτικού Φακού οφειλόμενο στην παρουσία παρεμβαλλόμενων Γαλαξιών: το Βαρυτικό Πεδίο κάθε Γαλαξία ενεργεί ως "φακός", παράγοντας πολλαπλά είδωλα του αρχικού αντικειμένου στα τηλεσκόπια που βρίσκονται στη Γη. Για να συνοψίσουμε, η Γενική Σχετικότητα συνεπάγεται, ως αναγκαιότητα και όχι απλώς λόγω σχεδιασμού, τη ριζική επαναδιατύπωση των εννοιών του Χώρου και του Χρόνου, οι οποίες εφ' εξής θα αποτυπώνονται μαθηματικά ως ενιαία δομή, το Χωρόχρονο. Η γεωμετρία του χωροχρόνου προσδιορίζεται από την κατανομή της ύλης, η βαρύτητα δεν εμφανίζεται πλέον ρητά. Τουλάχιστον, αυτός είναι ένας τρόπος για να τεθεί το ζήτημα. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * 2D-Χωρόχρονος, 3D-Χωρόχρονος, 4D-Χωρόχρονος * 5D-Χωρόχρονος, 8D-Χωρόχρονος, 11D-Χωρόχρονος * μετατόπιση * Κβαντικός Χωρόχρονος * Χρονική Στιγμή * Χωρόχρονος Schwarzschild * Κίνηση Alcubierre * Αστροφυσική * Χωροχρονική Στρέβλωση * Φαινόμενο Unruh * Γενικευμένος Χωρόχρονος * Άωσις (κατάσταση εκτός Χωρόχρονου) Βιβλιογραφία *ΤΟ ΒΕΛΟΣ ΤΟΥ ΧΡΟΝΟΥ των PETER COVENEY και ROGER HIGHFIELD (εκδόσεις Κάτοπτρο) Ιστογραφία *Άρθρο στο Physics4u *Άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *physics.ntua.gr *spacetime's mapping * life is a braid in spacetime *The Four Scientific Meanings Of 'Nothing' Category: Γεωμετρία Category: Σχετικιστική Φυσική Category: Φυσικές Οντότητες